Milling machines, which work off the bales from the top, have been used in the textile industry since the end of the 1970s. Although milling machines, which work off the bales substantially horizontally, by far represent the most common form, there are, however, attempts to work off the bales in a wedge-shape. This has the following advantages: as the bales are also mixed through different levels of the bales, there is less fluctuation in the moisture content. A new line-up of bales is not brought to the mixture at once, but only one or two bales at anyone time. This reduces fluctuations in the card sliver uniformity. Lining up the bales, in so far as they only need to be leant against the previous bale, is very much easier. Machines made by Hergeth DE 2931 500,3637580,3730487,3933274 and 41 31 424 and also later made by Trützschler DE 40 40 197 and 43 03 685 have been marketed. Rieter has also put forward suggestions: EP 386 580 and EP 327 885. All have had little success in the market due to their high price and complexity. A special problem of inclined milling machines is adding on new bales if the operatives did not have time to line up new bales in direct succession as called for by the machine. In order to render the possibility of joining up the bales, the two conveyor belts for the bales were partitioned several times and provided with fast advance and return. If a gap developed, bales were fetched back by bringing sections backwards and new bales were rapidly lined up and through fast advance an attempt was made to join them up with the bales being worked off. This was very laborious and often led to unstable bales falling over during fast advance and return. Another solution to the joining problem was proposed by the Trützschler Company using a loading carriage. Here, a carriage with a small conveyor belt and a “bale standing aid” for the bales moves back and forth between the loading point and the extremity of the bales being worked off. The loading carriage is guided on rails parallel to the conveyor and moves the bales over the conveyor. The carriage is loaded outside the bed conveyor belt and transports the bales away over the bed conveyor belt as far as the bales being worked off. The new bale is lined up there by the loading carriage.                A second problem with these conveyor belt/inclined milling machines is the working off of the last remainder at the tip of the wedge formed by the bales. If the conveyor goes beyond the path of the cutter head, due to the grated hoop and the covers, the first cutter roller can not get close to the conveyor belt. Often residues remain which have to be removed by hand or which prevent the cutter carriages from reaching the point of return. If the conveyor belt is shorter than the path of the cutter head, the suction stream collapses on exceeding the cutter head of the conveyor belt extremity, since too much grated surface lies exposed. The fibres are then not sucked along by the air current and fall behind the conveyor belt onto the bed. With a pendulum rising bed, no cut-off line of the transport medium is present due to the pendulum movement and therefore inclined running beyond an exact extremity, as in the case of the conveyor belt, is not possible.        